A Witches Promise
by rocketmce
Summary: A Witches Promise is not worth the lives of the innocent.


Jaune and I were driving down the street. It was empty, like always. Everyone either held up in their forts, or dead… usually the latter.

"We can't keep doing this Yin." Jaune scolded me, "We can't help these people… there's nothing we can do."

I turned my head to the side and looked out the car window. He was right. There was nothing we could do for the people of this town. But it never makes it any easier.

"We'll head to Southaven. They have enough supplies and weapons to last us for a while."

I stared at him, "And if the Rangers find us while we're there?" I asked.

He gripped the steering wheel. "We'll figure it out as we go." He said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

We exited the town, the wood and scrap metal walls making it looking like a fortress… one that would be empty of any living soul the next morning.

We drive for hours. Trees lining the edge of the highway, cars crashed on the side if the road. Oh what it must have looked like when there were people to drive this road.

We reached the gates if Southaven just before the sun reached below the horizon. A prison, now converted to a safe haven.

They stopped us at the gate, asking for what Jaune's business was.

"Looking for a place to refuel and rest for the night. We came from McCarron… they, wouldn't follow us." Jaune told him, a somber look on his face.

The guards face turned somber, "Alright. Head in, we're closing the gate in a few minutes." He said. Jaune nodded as he pressed on the gas, driving through the open gate and into the compound.

Guards wandered the compound, armed to the teeth, but clearly exhausted, likely having not slept in days.

We drove to the parking lot, where we got our ticket, parked, and left for the cafeteria. The food was bland. But what wasn't these days? There were a few others in the large room with us. A woman and her two children, a boy and a girl. The boy carrying a rifle that was far to big for him to use properly, and the girl carrying a pistol clipped to her belt.

There were several rough looking men throughout, carrying various firearms and melee weapons.

"Well, at least it's safe." Jaune muttered. I wanted to agree, but truthfully, I never felt safe anywhere...

I heard scream and swiftly turned my head toward it, seeing that two guards were carrying the girl from before away from her family. A third guard was holding the mother down, while the boy was on the ground, his rifle thrown across the room.

"No! Don't take her!" The mother pleaded.

I rushed to get up, but Jaune grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him, but when I saw an angry look in his eyes. He shook his head.

I turned my eyes back to the scene. The guards were dragging the girl towards the exit. The mother struggled, breaking free of the guards grip and rushing towards her daughter… she never reached her. The guard that had been holding her drew his pistol and shot her in the back. Killing her.

"MOM!"

The guards ignored her. And while many of those in the room glanced towards the commotion, they soon turned back to their meals.

I stood there. Horrified at what I just witnessed. The guards dragged the girl, kicking and screaming, out the doors. The woman's body laying there, ignored by everyone, and the young boy laying on the floor.

I sat back down. My eyes taking on a glossed look.

Jaune clenched his fist, before returning to his fist, returning to his meal. We ate in soon headed to the dorms, which were basically just cells which had been made slightly more livable.

I layed down on my bunk, thinking about the events of today. I soon heard the sounds of gunfire, howls, and the tearing and gnashing of teeth. They were here once again.

It could only be a matter of time.

[-]

"Please! I can get you anything!" The man yelled as held him up against the wall, Ember Celica cocked and loaded, ready to spray his head against the wall.

"You let those monsters into this compound. You killed dozens of people!" I held his throat tighter, choking him slightly, "Now I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now."

The sounds of gunfire roared outside, Jaune was taking care of the guards, as well as helping the people he could. I relaxed my grip on his throat, just enough for him to answer me.

"She told us she'd leave us alone! All we had to do was give her a few people a week! I -grrk!" I clutched on his throat once again.

"You killed innocents. And don't get me started on what your men did to them _before_ they were fed to those monsters." I told him.

Jaune burst into the room, his shield dented, his sword bloodied, "We don't have much time Yin!"

I turned back to the man, "One witches promise is not worth the lives of the innocent." I said. A second later, and there was gray matter covering the walls.

I turned towards Jaune, a grim expression on his face. "He made a deal with her?" He asked, "Would explain why the place stood for so long."

I nodded. He was right. But just as easily as she protects, she also betrays.

"Let's get out of here. I'm sick of all this."

[-]

 **A/N: just a one-shot idea I had. It's up to you to figure out who Yin is, but I'm sure you can guess. I've felt like writing something dark like this for a while, especially after listening to "no thoughts, no prayers" by grandson.**

 **Anywho, working on the next chapter of Alagaesia Meet the Doomslayer, hoping to have it finished soon.**

 **This is also the kind of work I like to write, (short snippet one-shots) so expect more of these (may be followed by stories, most probably won't).**


End file.
